The invention relates to a flame cutting installation with one or more flame cutting aggregates for cutting continuously cast workpieces or bars, with a noise protection device which encloses the installation from the environment.
Mechanical flame cutters, the noise level of which can amount to up to 110 dB (A) are used for cutting a continuously cast bar. Based on the required high cutting capacity and operating safety, it is not possible to reduce the noise level at the mechanical flame cutters to below 90 or 85 dB (A) resp. as is required according to certain currently applying legal regulations. The noise which is generated during flame cutting must, therefore, be reduced by secondary measures in order to protect the flame cutting machine environment from undesirable noise.
This is especially necessary when for economical reasons several bars are cast simultaneously and it is, therefore, also necessary to cut these bars simultaneously by the corresponding number of flame cutting aggregates.
One such a multiple-bar flame cutting installation is, for example, described in the special 5/77 edition "ENVIRONMENTAL PROTECTION DURING THE USE OF BAR FLAME CUTTING MACHINES AND SCARFING APPARATUS IN THE IRON AND STEEL INDUSTRY" of the Messer Griesheim GmbH, Frankfurt/Main, the assignee herein. The six bar block installation for cutting the continuously cast bars described in this special edition is in its entirety provided in a work area insulated against noise from the environment. This work or cutting area is lined with sound proof walls and only has entrance resp. exit openings for the bars to be cut as well as an entrance door for the purpose of maintaining the flame cutting installation. Since the bars are flame-cut immediately after casting when they are still in a glowing state (bar temperature up to 1,000.degree. C.), a very high operating temperature prevails in this cutting installation enclosed from the environment, which does not permit maintenance or repairs, for example, on a flame cutting aggregate during the casting operation.